Cause and Effect
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. If he didn't leave her, they would have never ended up together. Cruelly, they had to be separated, but what fate handed them, she didn't expect. Troyella Forever. This was kind of dedicated to someone..


_**2 Months Ago**_

Gabriella giggled, turning around when Troy called her by one of their nicknames. "Stalker!" Gabriella laughed.

"What?" she grinned, stopping in the middle of the hall way waiting for him. The nickname stalker was adapted by when the first met. The two best friends met by Gabriella stealing his number from her friend's phone. He called her stalker because he didn't know her and she had his number, and she called him stalker because he knew her name without her telling.

"You walk too fast" He told her.

Gabriella laughed, rolling her eyes, "Whatever. Whats up?" She asked her best friend once he caught up to her.

"Walking to class with you, loser." Troy told her jokingly. "So, Hulk. Beat anyone up lately?" He laughed. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Another one of their nicknames they made each other. He called her Hulk, because she's strong. But, he was joking; still, he used that nickname for her.

"Well, _Wonder Woman_" Gabriella laughed, "You could be next." Troy wanted to be called Wonder Woman. They were both opposites. Gabriella was petite and tiny, Troy was big, and buff. And yet, they had opposite nicknames. Gabriella shoved him. Troy ran into a locker, feigning hurt on his right arm.

"Ow, Gabi, that hurt" he said, pouting.

Gabriella laughed, "Ha ha, funny" she said sarcastically.

Troy laughed, "So, how are you?"

"Fine. How are you and Kara?"

"Good" he grinned.

They both walked into math class which they had together, "Don't get your ass in trouble" She shoved his backpack. "Hurry and walk in dude!"

Troy laughed, "Thanks McFluffy"

"Whatever, McFlurry" Gabriella said, laughing and walked to her desk a couple away from Troy. Their other set of nicknames. They were talking about McDonalds when they thought of a new set of nicknames. McFlurry, and McFluffy.

* * *

_**1 month ago**_

"Seriously Troy, Kara has no reason to be jealous of me! We're only fucking friends" Gabriella said aggravated.

Troy sighed, "I don't know Gabs, she keeps talking to me about this.. and she's not happy about us talking."

"Well, she doesn't control your life!" Gabriella said angrily.

"Kara knows we're just best friends, but still Gabi. She isn't going to stop making me talking to you."

"I'll see you later" Gabriella said, walking away from her locker. Gabriella walked to the other side of the school, catching the one person she wanted to talk to. "I need to talk to you"

Chad sighed, "Okay,"

"You too, Shar"

Gabriella sighed, "I'm sure you guys know whats up.."

"She's at it, again?" Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded, "She keeps complaining to her fucking friends and shit! Its getting so annoying. Everyone wants me to stop talking to Troy. She doesn't control his life though!" Gabriella yelled. "Maybe...maybe I should just stop talking to him.." she said quietly.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled.

"Nooo Gabster!" Chad exclaimed.

"Don't, Gabi. You're only going to give his girlfriend the satisfaction of you guys not talking." Sharpay told her.

She shook her head dejectedly, "What else am I suppose to do, Shar? Sit here, and fight for being friends with him? Kara and Troy _love_ each other. Nothing can break that. Not even our friendship!"

"But you guys were friends way before they even dated!" Chad argued.

"I know. I don't know what to do you guys. You guys are my other best friends apart from Troy, and I just don't know..I'm afraid to be left again.." Gabriella sighed, thinking about her father again.

Sharpay and Chad pulled her into a group hug, "Hopefully you won't. If Troy is smart enough, he won't." Chad told her.

"Thanks you guys" Gabriella sighed.

She pulled back, hearing the gym doors open. In came Kara. "What is she doing here?" Sharpay whispered.

"Gotta talk to her.. See you guys later" Gabriella told them. Sharpay and Chad walked out slowly, watching Gabriella and Kara approach each other.

"Hey" Gabriella started.

"So, what did you need to talk about..?" Kara asked awkwardly.

"You, me and Troy." Gabriella said bluntly.

Kara sighed, "Okay. Here's the whole deal. I don't like it when you talk to Troy. But you guys were friends before me and him were ever friends. And, I just don't know anymore.."

Gabriella looked at her best friends girlfriend, "Well, you should know that I don't like Troy. Troy doesn't like me. We're only best friends. Do you want me to stop talking to him? Because I will, just to make you happy. And if you're happy, Troy would be happy too."

"Look Gabriella, I just don't want to lose him, okay? He's like the best thing that's ever happened to me and I never felt like this before. I'm not gonna lie. I'm jealous that you guys talk and are best friends. He's always having fun talking to you and stuff and it scares me -"

"Okay, well Kara, You shouldn't be jealous that me and Troy talk. I know jealousy is really hard to suppress." Gabriella sighed, "Maybe I should stop talking to him, for the sake of your guys' relationship. He doesn't want to lose you either.."

Kara sighed, "Well, i'm not gonna make him not talk to you."

"Okay, well bye." Gabriella said, walking away. What was she going to do now?

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"Hey Troy...whats up?" Gabriella asked, catching up with him.

"Nothing, just walking to class." He told her flatly.

Gabriella's eye brows furrowed, and she walked faster, stopping in front of him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" She asked, concerned.

Troy nodded, "Yup! Just a tiring day"

Gabriella nodded and continued walking, "Oh, okay."

* * *

Gabriella caught up with Troy after they had their last class together, she couldn't get him right after class, but she caught him at his locker. "Hey Troy."

Troy grabbed his belongings out of his locker and shut his locker, "Hey Gabriella."

"Troy." Gabriella stopped him. "What's been up with you lately?"

He sighed, "It's hard to explain."

"Well, just explain what you can." She insisted.

"Okay, well Kara says she doesn't care if I talk to you, but I can tell it still gets her jealous cause we're close. Gabriella, you've been a good friend to me and stuff but I don't want to seem like an ass"

Gabriella stood still, looking at him, "Well, if it makes you happy.." Gabriella walked off, pulling her jacket closer to her, suddenly feeling cold and lonely.

As Gabriella was walking towards where her friends met, tears slowly trickled down her cheek. She sniffed, wiping away her tears but more came. Her friends came into view, but blurry. She walked up to them and Sharpay gasped, pulling her in for a hug. Chad hugged them too. "He – he made his de- decision" Gabriella gasped for air. "He won't t-talk to me anymore."

Sharpay frowned, "I'm sorry Gabi"

"Can, one of y-you guys take me h-home?" She hiccuped.

Chad nodded, "I'll take you. Come on Gabs" Chad sighed as Gabriella pulled back from her friends hug.

"I'll go to your house with you guys in my own car." Sharpay said nodding.

Chad nodded and lead Gabriella out the doors and into his car. Sharpay followed out and went to her car. And they both went to Gabriella's house.

* * *

Gabriella laid on her bed, front down into the soft blankets and her face buried into her pillow, tears falling but not sobbing. "I don't know what to do" Gabriella hiccuped.

Chad sighed, "He's being stupid."

"Yeah Gabs. Kara should trust Troy" Sharpay agreed.

"I know, but she let's him talk to me! _He_ was the one that chose to stop talking to me!" Gabriella nearly shouted, tears falling harder. "He knew everything about me! He knows what happened in the past! He knows everything about me, he knows I hate it when this stuff happens. He _knows." _Gabriella cried.

Sharpay got up from her chair and sat down next to her, rubbing her back and sighed, "Gabi, it's his loss. He's stupid."

"Wow, this is just entirely stupid. Why the hell does your boyfriend need to stop talking to his friends?! That just proves she doesn't trust him."

Gabriella sighed, "Well, why don't you think about it, Chad. What if you were in Troy's situation? You're girlfriend would be unhappy that we always talk and everything and she'd get jealous. Wouldn't you stop talking to me if you're girlfriend was unhappy like that?"

"No. She probably wouldn't be my girlfriend in the first place if she was like that. Taylor wasn't making me stop talking to you, did she?"

"No, but Troy and Kara are in 'love'" Gabriella sighed.

"Still! It's stupid."

"Well, I feel horrible" Gabriella threw her pillow in her face again.

"You should stop worrying Gabs. It's not your problem, it's his." Chad told her.

"Troy is being stupid right now. That's just stupid. It makes me so mad!" Sharpay muttered angrily.

"I just can't get over it" Gabriella sighed, wiping her eyes. "And what do I do when they break up? Be friends with him again? I won't be able to trust him again."

"Well, let him know what he did wrong." Chad replied to her tiredly.

"How would I know if he would do it all over again?"

"That's why you have to let him know what he did wrong."

Sharpay nodded, "You don't even have to trust him."

"But Shar! Trust means a lot to me. I can't trust him anymore like I did. I can't believe he did this" Gabriella buried her face into her pillow again.

Sharpay sighed, "I'm sorry Gabs. I wish I could help you. But there's really nothing you could do about this."

"I know" the tired girl mumbled. "You guys should go home. I need to do homework and go to bed."

Sharpay and Chad nodded, "Alright, when's your mom getting home?"

"Suppose to be around 11.. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Gabs." Sharpay told her quietly, "Feel better"

"Bye Gabster. Sleep good."

"Thanks guys," Gabriella got up and walked them out, giving each a hug. She locked the door and went up to her room, getting started on homework.

* * *

Troy sat in his first hour, next to his lab partner. His girlfriend was a seat away and they were chatting quietly when the bell rang. He turned away from Kara and started doing their warm ups, waiting for the teacher to talk. Troy turned around, sneakily looking at the empty seat a couple seats away. Gabriella wasn't there. That was odd. She was always on time no matter what. Troy turned around once again, sighing. Forget about her, he told himself. He turned to his girlfriend meeting her eyes. She smiled and he smiled back, and let his attention be diverted to his instructor.

Thirty minutes into the class that was an hour long, the door swung open widely. In walked a petite brunette, wiping her red puffy eyes. Troy gasped, and so did a couple other students. Gabriella walked up to the instructor and gave her her late excused pass. Gabriella had tears trailing down her cheeks. About to turn around and go to her seat, the instructor called her name quietly. "Gabriella," Troy heard. "Are you okay? Would you like to get out of the class?" his teacher's sympathetic voice said.

Gabriella took in a deep breath and let it out, wiping her eyes again, "No Mrs. McCarty. I'll be fine" She turned around and walked to her desk, not noticing the look of sympathy from her teacher. Gabriella set her stuff on the ground and got out her binder, and started taking notes.

Her lab partner looked at her, "Are you okay, Gabi?"

Gabriella's attention went to her lab partner, "I'll be okay, Bliss. Thanks" Gabriella smiled sadly.

She turned her attention to taking notes again and Troy turned around to look at Gabriella. He frowned. What happened to her? She had tears still going down her cheeks. Her eyes were still watery and tears just kept falling silently. She'd wipe her cheeks every once in a while and he noticed her getting aggravated from the tears falling onto her paper, smudging her ink. Gabriella looked up, and instantly, their eyes met. Troy couldn't breath. She was in pain. She looked so sad, so broken. He hoped it wasn't him who did this to her. It couldn't have been him. Gabriella looked down at her paper again, trying to take her attention to her teacher.

Troy turned around, sighing and tried to listen to the teacher explain about these new equipments.

* * *

_**10 years later**_

Troy waited backstage in her dressing room. He was so nervous his knees were bouncing and his hands were shaking. He brushed his forehead, collecting all the sweat and wiping it on his new jeans. He blew out a big breath and closed his eyes, hoping his plan would work. Wanting to distract himself, Troy stood up and walked around the dressing room while a security guard was standing next to the door.

He walked against the dresser, looking at himself in the mirror. The bright lights at the top of the mirrors made his cheeks look more red, and he saw the sweat glistening on the sides of his face.

His deep cerulean eyes showed pure nervousness and anxiousness. Troy took a deep breath in and out and noticed in the mirror a big book. He looked at the actual book and his eyebrows furrowed, glancing at a picture on the cover.

The male took a sharp intake, it was a picture of him and Gabriella when they were in high school. His eyes glossed and he smiled sadly as he looked down at the cover picture. They were both squished into the camera to be able to fit together. He smiled as he noticed himself bending down a little just to be able to take the picture with him.

Picking up the album book, he opened the it and found many pictures of him and her, and then pictures with her other friends. Troy smiled seeing how happy she was in each of them and he sighed as he saw the last picture they both took together.

Troy absolutely hated taking pictures, but he would always surrender for Gabriella. As he looked through the album, the door opened.

"Excuse me.. but I don't think you should be in here." She noticed the man holding her album book.

Her sweet melodic voice flowed through his ears and he turned around, giving Gabriella a stumble.

"Tr-Troy?" She murmured, shocked.

Troy smiled, his eyes glossy. God has she grown so much since High School. Although he had seen her in magazines and on television, seeing her in person topped it all. Sweat glistened down her forehead and she was still breathing a little heavily due to her last performance.

"Gabriella"

She walked into her dressing room as the security guards departed out of the room. Walking slowly over to him, she took her album book back, trying not to seem rude. "Wh-What are you doing here?" She smelt his cologne. He still smelt the same.

Troy held up his backstage pass and grinned, "Backstage pass."

Gabriella nodded, putting her album book back into her bag. "I meant, why are you here?"

He sighed slowly, walking over to her, "What, it's been like ten years no hug?" Still same old Troy.

"I'm all sweaty." Gabriella laughed nervously.

"And thats what I used to always say. But you still gave me hugs." She nodded and smiled, embracing him in a hug.

After he left her, they never talked again. Hardly made eye contact. No communication what so ever. Of course she was pretty miserable, but she got used to it. Whereas, he missed her almost everyday. Walking past her and her friends and hearing her laugh, he regretted his decision.

They pulled back and Gabriella sighed silently. "So. It's been 10 years. How are you?"

"I've been alright, what about you?" He asked.

She smiled, "I've been great. Being a singer is amazing."

"Yeah, it was always your dream" He murmured.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. So what about you, a Lawyer? I never thought Troy Bolton would be a lawyer"

He chuckled, "Many people wouldn't have."

"Yeah..." She trailed off.

The room fell into an awkward silence.

"Uh..So..Gabi." He nearly whispered. She looked up from her bag and at him, their eyes locking. "I'm sorry about it."

At first Gabriella had no idea what he was talking about but then her mind clicked. She smiled softly, "Don't worry bout it Troy. That was ten years ago. We're over that."

He sighed sitting down, "But I still am sorry. I was being an asshole. I didn't think it would last for 10 years."

She sat down next to him, her eyes glistening. "Neither did I. But it was in the past Troy."

"I know. But still, I regretted it and still to this day. Everyday since that day. I felt so bad for leaving you. And then everyday when I saw you with your friends and you were happy, it just made me feel horrible. I missed being friends with you, Gabi. I wanted to be friends with you again." He spoke quietly. "I missed you."

Tears were gliding down her cheeks slowly. "B-but at least y-you were happy right?"

"God, Gabi, don't cry." He soothed her. "I was hardly happy. Most of the time I was still worrying about you. I missed how you would tell me everything and text me 24/7 and tell me whose bothering you and everything."

She sighed, wiping her tears. She hated how she was just energetic and anxious to sad and miserable. "I really missed you too Troy."

"I felt so bad" He sighed. "I promised you so much and I couldn't keep it for you. It was just all for Kara."

Wiping her tears she spoke, "Whatever happened to Kara?"

"I broke up with her maybe around a month after we stopped talking" He sighed, thinking of his biggest regret.

"Oh." She sighed.

"But the day after we stopped talking, what happened to you? I was so worried. You were crying your eyes out walking into the classroom."

Her eyes glossed with tears again, "Uh." She sniffed. "The night before, m-my mom got in a car accident." Troy took a sharp intake of breath. "A-and she-she passed away."

Troy's eyes filled with tears and more regret. "Oh god Gabi, i'm so sorry."

"Mm, it's okay."

"I really don't know how to fix this."

"Miss Montez" A guy's head popped in. "Your limo is here."

Gabriella nodded, "Well, it was nice seeing you again." She laughed, wiping her tears. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah. You were amazing."

Gabriella blushed. "Thank you."

Troy smiled, "Can I have your number?"

She nodded, "Just don't give it out to anyone." She laughed and they exchanged their numbers.

"Bye Troy" She hugged him.

"Bye, Gabi."

* * *

_**1 month later**_

Troy looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his tie a bit. He was so anxious to see every one again. Smiling at himself his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy."

"Hey Brie" he grinned.

Since that night after her show, they have stayed in touch about everyday. She would call him after her show or anything just to keep in touch with each other. They grew a strong bond again just like in High School.

He picked up his shoes as he walked out of his bedroom, "Are you going tonight?"

"Yeah! I'm so happy to see everyone again at the reunion!" He could imagine that smile on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, me too" He grinned, "How was your day?"

"It was relaxing since I didn't have a show. But my manager is pestering me again"

Troy laughed, "Well Gabi, when your aunt is pregnant, she would be doing that. Don't bother her."

He imagined the eye roll. "Sure. Whatever." She laughed. "Are you all ready?"

"Yup, what bout you?"

"Yeah. Alright, well i'll see you there!" Her excited voice rang.

Troy laughed and bid his goodbye.

- - - -

Arriving at the school he had so many memories at, everything hit him at once. He smiled, loving the feeling of being back. It was like you were back from the summer and you just had to see your red and white school walls again. Walking into the gym he smiled and had small chit chat with his former classmates. The smile was plastered to his face. He was so happy to see everyone again.

Hearing the door open, people started whispering more. Troy grinned as he knew who that was. Walking up to her, the security guards broke apart, letting him go through.

"Ugh. They knew you too well." Gabriella joked. "Okay guys, I think i'm safe. Just go hang around or something" Gabriella shrugged them off.

Troy laughed, "Why don't you want your body guards around?"

"Because, I wanna feel like a regular person" She smiled seeing everything. It was so overwhelming to see everyone she was friends with in high school all over again.

Everyone was shocked. Last thing they remembered, Troy and Gabriella stopped talking to each other. Most were happy they were friends again, and some mistook they were a couple.

"Gabster?!" She turned around seeing Chad.

"Oh my gosh! Chad!" She giggled hugging him.

"Wow, you have grown."

She laughed, "Thanks. Where's Taylor?"

"Having difficulties with the children"

"You guys have kids!?"

Chad nodded happily. "Why aren't you helping her?" Troy asked.

"Troy." He grinned bringing him in a man hug. "Long time."

Troy laughed, nodding, "Yeah. How are you?"

"Tired." Chad laughed.

"Go help Taylor with the kids!" Gabriella nearly shouted at him.

"Same old Gabster." Chad rolled his eyes, walking away.

She laughed, greeting all of her other friends. Troy smiled seeing her smile grow bigger by the second. It was so nice seeing her again. He was so happy that they were friends again. Looking at her, he just wanted to hold her in his arms again. A whole new feeling came over him. As if everything was in slow motion, she was giggling and she looked at him, hoping for him to join. He smiled, indicating he was fine with it. Her grin made her face brighten and she was gorgeous as ever. Why did he see her like that now?

He smiled, excusing himself. Walking out of the gym and up onto the rooftop, he took a deep breath in. It was nice out tonight. The moon and the stars were shining much brighter tonight.

"What are you doing up here all alone?" Her sweet voice played.

Troy smiled, "Just wanted to get away from the loudness."

Her lips played a smile, showing her white pearly teeth in the moonlight. A gust of wind blew past them and she closed her eyes, taking it in. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed and opened her eyes, "Thanks" She giggled.

"I'm still really sorry Gabi."

She smiled, "It's okay, Troy."

She stared out into the night at ease. Troy smiled at her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her head back on his chest and they looked at the sky. "It's a beautiful night" She murmured.

"I agree" he kissed her head.

"Troy." He responded with a little 'hmm' "Did you ever like me during high school?"

He looked down at her, his heart beating quickly, "Y-yeah.. Kinda."

She nodded. "I liked you too."

"I still do..." he whispered.

Her eyes brightened and widened in shock. "R-really?"

Troy nodded smiling. "I just realized it. I hate epiphany's."

Gabriella giggled. "I know what you mean.."

A silence filled the air.

"So –"

His lips fell down to hers, moving slowly with tender and passion. Gabriella closed her eyes, and kissed him back, both going at the same speed. And letting out small noises from their throats.

"Will you be mine?"

"I sure will" She smiled, kissing him again.

**WOW. That was the longest one-shot I have written, I think. Hope you guys liked it. It was kinda out of place-ish. Ahah. But yeah. This one-shot was kinda special in a way. But I kinda don't want it to like lead to it like this. Or something, IDK! Hahah. I dont even know what i'm explaining but some of these things are real. :) hope you like, review? Thank you very much :)**

**If he's the one thats reading this, I hope you don't get mad..**

**Baileeey! :)**


End file.
